


I Think I'd Go Insane Without You

by hellborn



Series: Red Eyes & Sharp Fangs [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: A cliche vampire way brothers fic, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Spells, Donna is done with her son's bs, Established Relationship, Grave digging, Hoodoo, M/M, Reincarnation, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Turning, Vampire! AU, bc that was some good shit ok, frank is actually really freaky, gee's terrified to lose frank again, gerard is an overprotective mushball, he loves frank so much its sickeningly cute, hes been begging for this shit, mikey is done with everything, vampires like in hellsing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellborn/pseuds/hellborn
Summary: Gerard just smiles, his lips closed, eyes dark red and eager.Mikey covers his face with his hands and squeezes the empty bag between his calloused fingers, "I must be out of my goddamned mind for even considering this."A dangerous, thin-lipped smirk spreads across Gerard's face and Mikey can see row after row of long, sharp, teeth gleaming from between his bloodstained lips, "Come along, Mikes, it's time to dig up my boyfriend's dead body!"





	I Think I'd Go Insane Without You

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually been a wip since april m8 wtf i cant believe i did it. first mcr/frerard fic i ever wrote as well. shit time flies. there will be more to come in the au, so be on the look out for that (it might be awhile ((shocker!!)) )anyway i love you thanks for reading my trash

“Gerard," Mikey's voice is pained--strained, tight and fractured, "Frank's dead. We can't meddle in that shit. It's stupid and there's no way of knowing if it'll even work!" 

"News flash, baby brother, we're dead, in case you forgot! And I don't give a fuck whether or not you think it's a good idea because I'm not going to change my mind! I can't live in a world without him and I'd goddamned kill myself if I could, but I fucking can't!" 

"Gerard, please, it's not the same and you know that! We both fucking saw that gun fire and the bullet go straight through his fucking head! There's no recovering from that! The bullet's lodged in his skull!" Mikey reaches out to touch his brother's shoulder but he yanks out of reach. 

"You're not a fucking doctor, Mikey," Gerard says, eyes flashing dangerously red, "And there's no way of knowing if that's even true! Nobody knows everything about the supernatural." 

Mikey groans, "That might be true, but think about it for a second! Are you even hearing the words that are coming out of your mouth? You sound like a crazy person!"

Gerard isn't listening, his keen ears pick up the sound of a car door slamming outside and he stands up abruptly. 

"Mom's home," Mikey says quietly. 

"I'm thirsty," Gerard growls and strides with heavy feet to the kitchen and shoves past his brother's futile attempt at keeping him in the living room. 

Entering the walk-in pantry, Gerard yanks open the freezer and grabs a bag before piercing it with his fangs and draining the crimson liquid from within, not realizing Mikey had followed him until the other has a bag of his own and mirrors Gerard's previous actions. 

Gerard's cheeks begin to flush with anger as the blood enters his body and he can feel his mouth fill with teeth as more of the delicious metallically tangy scent floods his nostrils and streams down his throat.

Once both brother's bags are sucked dry, they stare at each other and pant softly for a minute or two before Gerard opens his mouth, "Just think about it, what if Frank was Pete?" 

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Mikey says, knowing exactly what his brother is saying and hating himself because he knows he's going to agree. Once the thought's entered his mind, there's no quelling it. He understands, just like he knew he would if he entertained the thought. He'd been successfully combating the urge up until the present moment. And now, well, Mikey's fucked.

Gerard just smiles, his lips closed, eyes dark red and eager. 

Mikey covers his face with his hands and squeezes the empty bag between his calloused fingers, "I must be out of my goddamned mind for even considering this." 

A dangerous, thin-lipped smirk spreads across Gerard's face and Mikey can see row after row of long, sharp, teeth gleaming from between his bloodstained lips, "Come along, Mikes, it's time to dig up my boyfriend's dead body!"

-

Mikey pushes his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose and watches the backs of his brother’s legs as he keeps his head down. The large shovel he’s dragging behind himself hits something with a clang and Mikey jumps, quickly looking around through the darkness. Of course, it’s not dark for Mikey. 

Mikey opens his mouth, “Gee--” 

Gerard scoffs, “C’mon, don’t be such a pussy! No one’s going to see us!”

“You don’t know that,” Mikey frowns, aiming a kick at the butt end of Gerard’s sneaker. 

“I don’t,” Gerard admits, “But, it’s highly unlikely for a human to be walking through a cemetery at night,  _ and _ even if they were they wouldn’t be able to see us with their shitty little eyes.”

Mikey readjusts his grip on the wooden handle and briefly considers asking the question he knows Gerard will answer even if he says nothing. He says nothing. 

“And if they did see us,” Gerard turns to fix Mikey with a toothy grin(the small human ones), “I think you know what happens then.” 

“I do.” Mikey tells him. 

“Good,” Gerard says, facing the front again. They stop. 

Gerard chews on the inside of his cheek and Mikey readies his shovel over the fresh dirt. 

Mikey looks at his brother and Gerard pointedly does not return his gaze. 

They dig. 

Mikey feels vaguely uncomfortable as they make progress, getting increasingly closer to the lifeless form of his best friend. He remembers Frank’s funeral. How his skin had almost looked like paper mâche. His dark hair combed neatly over where Mikey knew a gunshot wound was. He remembered squeezing the edge of the coffin so tightly his pale skin was nearly transparent. He remembers Gerard, stroking Frank’s hair and gently touching the curve of his jaw and the line of his cheekbone. How he’d nearly gnawed a hole through his cheek throughout the service. 

Mikey’s shovel hits something solid.

“Got it,” Mikey says and they bend down to uncover the layer of soil until it’s just the sickeningly familiar lid of Frank’s coffin. 

Despite his previous warnings, Mikey desperately wants Gerard’s stupid plan to work. For both of their sake’s. 

They move to stand off to the right side of the box, on the rest of the dirt and Gerard leans down to pry it open. 

It’s only been a day since Mikey had last seen it, but it still made him shiver and ache. Frank looked tiny and frail in the large coffin.

“Ok,” Gerard says quietly, as they both stare down at Frank, “I’ll get him.” True to his words, Gerard leans down and scoops Frank’s body into his arms, cradling him. Mikey looks away quickly and shuts the coffin, climbing out of the hole and accepting the body as Gerard holds it up to him. 

Frank is deadweight and cold, even though temperatures don’t typically affect him, Mikey can feel this. It’s different than touching Gerard or their mother or his own skin. 

Gerard climbs out and Mikey gives Frank back. He shivers and picks up one of their discarded shovels. 

-

Gerard’s taken the suit jacket off of Frank and laid him out on the basement floor (cleaned as in shoving everything under the beds or against the walls). He’s encircled by a ring of salt. Sitting on the edge of his own bed, Mikey bites the dead skin off of his lips and watches Gerard mixing something at his desk (given the same “cleaning” treatment). 

Gerard stands up and as he moves closer to Mikey, the strong smell of herbs and human blood intensifies. The blood, Mikey knows to be Frank’s (when he was alive of course, taken as a precautionary measure by Gerard) and the herbs, Mikey is unsure of. He’s unsure of the whole shebang but he stays quiet. 

He sets the bowl down and kneels beside Frank, carefully rolling up the sleeves of the crisp white button down and the first couple buttons from the top. Dipping two fingers into the mixture, Gerard paints out several symbols along Frank’s exposed forearms and collarbones. Down the neck and behind the ears. Dark hair brushed back and bullet hole surrounded. 

Gerard wipes his fingers on his pants and returns to chewing his cheek. 

A minute passes and nothing happens. 

A gust of bone chillingly freezing air rips through the room and forces everything outside of the salt circle, including Mikey and Gerard, against the far wall. 

All is silent once more and Mikey and Gerard look at eachother, wide-eyed. 

And then, a heart starts beating. Mikey looks at his own chest stupidly for a moment before Gerard is back beside Frank’s body and lays a tentative hand over his chest. 

Gerard turns to Mikey, the grin from earlier back, and bites into his forearm, quickly bringing it to Frank’s lips. Gerard’s fangs shine with blood and his eyes gleam red through his curtain of black hair. 

Mikey scrambles down from atop his bed and stops a few paces from where Frank and Gerard are. The blood drips against Frank’s chapped lips steadily and Gerard leans forward, using his other hand to pull them back. 

As the minutes tick by, Mikey’s uncertainty grows. Frank’s heartbeats slow.

Frank’s throat bobs as he swallows and Gerard smiles hugely at Mikey, fangs still out, eyes still red. 

The room fills with the heavy scent of blood and Mikey feels his fangs protruding and he wonders how the hell their mother hasn’t burst through the closed basement door and demanding to know what they’re doing. If the gust of wind hadn’t done the trick then the blood certainly would. 

Frank gasps for air and Mikey’s eyes lock back down.

His eyes blink furiously and he shoves his way up, “Ah, man what the fucking fuck, motherfucker, god dammit!” Frank covers his eyes and falls backwards into Gerard’s arms as he moved quickly to catch him before he could hit the floor. 

Mikey steps closer to get a closer look at Frank’s mouth. A few small fangs protrude from his gums over his human teeth and Mikey shifts Frank’s hands away from his eyes. 

“Mikey? Gee?” Frank groans and struggles and clutches his ears next squeezing his red eyes tightly shut. 

Mikey looks up at Gerard who is crying and smiling widely, “We’re here, Frankie.” 

“You didn’t,” Mikey says and Gerard breaks his adoring gaze to look guiltily up at his brother. 

“He was already dead, Mikey! There wasn’t another way!”

Mikey groans and puts his head in his hands. He didn’t really know what he was expecting to happen when Gerard had approached him but he’d hoped it wouldn’t have to be like this.  

“What the fuck is going on?” Frank says, wincing as he shifts to sit upright against Gerard and blinking a little too fast. 

Gerard pets Frank’s hair and touches the spot where the bullet hole had been. “How do you feel, sugar?” 

“Fuckin’ awful, everything’s too fucking bright and too fucking loud and what the fuck is all over me?” He regards his body and turns to look at Gerard, confusion spread across his features.

Gerard scratches the back of his neck and gives a nervous little coughing laugh, “I know I said I wouldn’t but, uh at a recent turn of events. . .” He trails off and flails his hand in air a little. 

Frank’s hand goes to his teeth, finding the sharp fangs, and then the spot where the bullet went through, maniac grin spreading across his lips and his little fangs poke over his lips, “Holy shit, you fucking turned me! Oh my God!”

“It wasn’t my idea,” Mikey tells him as Frank looks over. 

Frank rapidly shakes his head, seemingly getting used to the new sensations, “No, dude you have no idea how fucking long I’ve been begging him to turn me, oh my God I’m a vampire!”

Gerard smiles sheepishly at Frank and bends down to kiss him. Mikey looks away. 

“Oh, God,” Mikey says, shaking the image of Frank begging Gerard for anything out of his head (unsuccessfully). He shoves his way through the furniture and other junk from their room as he makes for the stairs. 

“Mikey, where’re you going?” Frank calls after him. 

He turns to see Gerard helping Frank to his feet, still smiling so wide it looks like his cheeks were about to split. “Getting blood, I’ll be back.” As he’s halfway up the stairs, he looks back to where Gerard is now holding Frank tight against his chest, kissing him all over his face and hair. “Please don’t fuck until I leave the house.” 

They laugh. Mikey smiles. 

He opens the door and nearly collides into his mother on the way to the kitchen. 

“Motherfuck,” Mikey swears and Donna fixes her younger son with a piercing look. 

“Please tell me you remembered to fill the hole this time.”

Mikey squints, “This time?” 

“Don’t play coy with me, mister, I’ve been alive far longer than you  _ and _ your little friend. Additionally, you think I wouldn’t notice a corpse being brought into my own house? Or hoodoo blood spells being performed in my basement?”

“I didn’t do it. Wasn’t my idea, this time or last time.” Mikey huffs, crossing his arms over his thin chest.

“Just tell me what happened, Mikey. If Frank exploded, you two are cleaning it up.”

“Jesus, mom, he didn’t explode. And how did you know it was Frank?”

Donna pinches the bridge of her nose, “Please, your best friend who just happens to be Gerard’s boyfriend got shot not a week ago. Who else would you two be dragging home?”

“Fair point.”

“Did it work?” She asks. 

“It did,” he nods. “But guess what?” Mikey sticks his pinkies out and wiggles them at the corners of his mouth, a crude mimicry of fangs. 

“Of course,” Donna groans and rests her forehead in the palm of her hand. “He better have some sort of plan as to how we harbor a supposedly dead minor in the basement.” 

“I don’t think he’s thought it out that far,” Mikey says. 

“Unfortunately, you are correct,” Gerard says, shifting from foot to foot, alone, at the top of the stairs. He pulls the door shut behind himself. 

The others look at him, “What happened?” Mikey groans, expecting the worst. 

Gerard flaps his hands hurriedly in dismissal, palms facing them, “No, no, nothing happened, he’s taking a shower.” 

“And you didn’t join him?” Mikey says, a hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

“You told me no fucking until you left the house.”

“Since when have you ever listened to me? Especially when it concerns Frank’s dick?”

“Alright!” Donna steps in between her sons and shakes her head. “Do you two really want to move again?” 

The boys shake their heads. 

“Then find a way to keep this under wraps, and don’t come running to me if it blows up in your faces. Both of you are far too old for me to have to repeat myself constantly! I’m going to lie down, I’m trusting you guys on this. Don’t make me regret it!” She leaves the room with long strides, dark skirts fluttering in her wake. 

Mikey and Gerard turn to look at each other, identical looks of anxiety on their faces. Frank chooses this moment to barge through the basement door, hair a dark, wet mess, towel slung around his shoulders, finger jammed into his mouth, rubbing at his gums. 

“S’it supposed to fuckin’ hurt this much?” He asks, nose scrunching up. 

“Dunno, don’t remember,” Mikey says, nerves still buzzing just beneath his skin. 

Gerard, however, instantly stoops slightly to push up Frank’s top lip to examine the tiny pointed fangs poking out from the gums above the human teeth. He prods it gently and Frank flinches. “Sorry,” Gerard apologizes, his finger lurching away as if it’d been burnt. 

“S’okay,” Frank says agreeably, rubbing his tongue over the top of the fang. “Uh, I’m like, really fucking hungry. It just hit me like that gun did.” Gerard flinches. “Oh, shit, I didn’t even think about that. Fuck, I’m so sorry, Gee, like for me it just happened and it’s still fresh in my brain, wait do I still have a brain?” 

Mikey rolls his eyes, “I’m getting blood. For real this time.”

“Yes, Frankie, of course you still have a brain. . .”

Mikey leaves the living room and heads to the freezer, the reality of the situation Gerard had gotten all three of them into settles deep in his gut. He’d agreed to this, but hadn’t thought it through. Gerard, of course, hadn’t either. The grief of losing Frank (and witnessing his murder) had done a number to all aspects of Gerard. His life, personality, mental health. 

Mikey stopped, hand on the freezer door. After the funeral, he hadn’t seen Gerard at all. He’d burst into the basement only hours before, smelling heavily of alcohol and smoke, proclaiming the previously executed plan of action to reincarnate Frank Iero. How had it worked? How did Gerard know what to do? 

Those aren’t questions for now, so Mikey opens the freezer and grabs three bags, noting his mother had restocked their supply. Right now, the problem at hand needed to be dealt with. Problem at hand being a previously dead, now supernatural being was in the living room, complaining about his fangs hurting with his older brother cooing over him. Sometimes, Mikey hated his fucking life. 

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* whos ready for kinky gay vampire sex? *cough*


End file.
